Perdido por un minuto
by HnW
Summary: Algunos en el andén escuchan música, otros miran su teléfono. La mayoría de ellos andan solos, apenas hay gente conversando. Nadie se mira a los ojos. De pronto, la barrera de seguridad del andén desaparece. Siento como la línea del metro me llama. Me susurra, me suplica que baje y me quede allí hasta que llegue el tren.


**Perdido por un minuto.**

* * *

_For a minute there I lost myself..._

(Karma police, Radiohead)

* * *

Hoy fue el día la inducción universitaria: una reunión con los nuevos integrantes de la carrera y algunos estudiantes de cursos superiores, en un tono de informalidad y relajo. La idea es siempre la misma, conocerse y pasar un buen rato.

Esta vez estoy como estudiante de tercer año. Siento demasiada nostalgia. ¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras? Los estudiantes nuevos son optimistas. O tal vez ingenuos soñadores.

* * *

—Izumi Koushiro, dieciocho años, japonés, soltero. En mis tiempos libres me gusta jugar con algoritmos de distintos tipos. Actualmente trato de depurar uno para la visión de insectos.

En ese entonces llevaba apenas unas semanas en Estados Unidos y ya estaba sintiendo la soledad. Los fideos instantáneos y la comida chatarra empezaron a ser los principales platos en mi menú semanal.

…Cuando recordaba comer.

Bajé casi 10 kilos y mis compañeros decían que no sabrían cómo bajarme a la tierra si el viento me volaba lejos. Nada de eso fue necesario.

Poco antes de terminar el semestre, ya tenía novia. Era una joven de mi edad, también japonesa pero que a diferencia mía, encajaba muy bien en la sociedad estadounidense. Estudiaba en una de las facultades cercanas a la de Ciencias de la Informática y hablamos porque ella no pudo evitar ver a un japonés y decirle _konichiwa._

Cuando estás lejos de casa, toda persona que te ayude a mantener cercano el recuerdo de tu familia es bienvenida. A pesar de ser muy distintos, congeniamos bien. Demasiado bien.

* * *

—Izumi Koushiro, veintiún años, japonés y tengo novia.

Ya casi no tengo granos en la cara y mi peso e IMC es el de una persona saludable. Duermo un número prudente de horas, me gusta lo que estudio y me estoy preguntando si debería formalizar mi relación con Mimi, aunque apenas llevemos juntos un par de años.

Mi vida es feliz con ella, o eso debería ser. Digo, soy una persona normal, con aspiraciones normales y métodos normales…

Soy adoptado, pero mis padres me aman y han hecho hasta lo imposible para darme la mejor crianza. He hecho buenos amigos aquí y tengo una novia, cuya familia me ha recibido muy bien…

¿Por qué me pasa esto entonces…?

Hoy salí más tarde que de costumbre hacia la oficina; hay menos gente de la usual en el metrotrén… Tengo un poco de sueño y siento mucho _ruido_ de fondo en mi mente.

Algunos en el andén escuchan música, otros miran su teléfono. La mayoría de ellos andan solos, apenas hay gente conversando. Nadie se mira a los ojos. De pronto, la barrera de seguridad del andén desaparece. Siento como la línea del metro me llama. Me susurra, me suplica que baje y me quede allí hasta que llegue el tren.

Las imágenes en mi mente me dan náuseas. Escucho gritos, veo sangre por todos lados y siento como si los trozos de mi cuerpo tuvieran vida individual, sintiendo el acoso de miles de teléfonos grabando. Escucho el audio de la estación, anunciando suspensión de servicio por persona que se precipitó en las vías.

_Hoy no hice nada mal._

¿Alguien se atrevería a reconocer mi cuerpo destrozado en quién sabe cuántas partes? Quizá debí haber dejado mi mochila con documentos en el andén. Así no sería _No name_ y sería yo, Izumi Koushiro la persona que se precipitó a las vías.

_De hecho, hice todo bien._

Mimi no se merece esto. Ella ha sido una buena novia, su familia prácticamente me ha adoptado. ¿Por qué hago esto entonces? Mimi no podría soportar ni la imagen ni lo que vendrá después. Yo también he sido un buen novio, todo ha andado relativamente bien durante mi estadía aquí...

_Nada malo ha pasado hoy…_

¿Quién se lo dirá a mis papás? Quizá sería mejor que lo hiciera la universidad, ellos no lo sufrirían. Pero nadie en ese momento se hará cargo de dar consuelo a mis padres. Sería buena idea programar un mensaje póstumo, con instrucciones a mi jefe. No, mejor el papá de Mimi.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué abrazar la línea del metro me parece tan dulce y tentador? No sé si quiero morir, sólo quiero estar debajo del tren… Estoy destruido por dentro y me agota esconderlo. No quiero que ellos sepan algo tan doloroso que tal vez ni solución tiene.

El metrotrén ha llegado. Estoy dentro del vagón y cierro los ojos cuando se cierran las puertas.

Un minuto cada 24 horas. Este es el máximo que puedo dedicar a estos pensamientos.

Lo demás no importa…

No hoy. Tal vez mañana.

* * *

Tengo una relación de amorodio con Radiohead que me da por temporadas; a veces me gusta hundirme en depresión o darme latigazos mentales. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Necesito sacar restos de podredumbre... la imagen que inspiró este escrito la pueden encontrar buscando las dos primeras frases en cursiva. Me gustaría que esta fuera mi graduación...

Gracias por leer.


End file.
